1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cooling fans, and more particularly to an impeller of a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, some electronic devices generate much heat when working Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of the electronic devices. Concretely, an accumulation of the heat in the electronic devices will lead to a temperature increase of the electronic devices, thus resulting in an unstable operation and even a destruction of the electronic devices. Therefore, the heat must be removed in time to keep the temperature of the electronic devices within a safe range. Fans have been used in the electronic devices for providing forced airflows to dissipate the heat.
However, large amount of debris such as dust, dirt, trash, and the like is doped in the airflows. The debris enters the electronic devices following the airflows, and lodges in the electronic devices. Accumulation of the debris baffles the cooling operations of the airflows. A bi-directional fan has been used in the electronic devices for dislodging the debris. The fan can selectively rotate in a clockwise direction or an anti-clockwise direction by a controlling apparatus. However, blades of the bi-directional fan only extend perpendicularly to a hub, but not extend aslant along a rotatable direction of the cooling fan to reduce air noise of the cooling fan.
What is needed, therefore, is a cooling fan with an improved impeller to overcome the above-described limitations.